10 -Piercing Eye- (Seto's Fanfiction Birthday)
by jpfever
Summary: Let's just see what is your love story with Seto Kousuke-kun from Kagerou Days or Mekakucity Actors. And happy birthday Seto-kun ; And one more! Mary didn't exist in this story :D So you free with Seto-kun :DD Happy reading O )


Authors' Notes :

1\. This is sucks. Sorry because we are a beginner and young enough.

2\. Car = Just imagine every car you want.

#10 -Piercing Eye-

(Seto's Fanfiction Birthday)

"Huuh" Seto sighed as he search for signal. After he ran away from the city, now he was lost in the middle of the forest. He walked around and raised his phone. "what's he doing there?" he heard a girl's voice in his mind. He turned around and found you hiding behind a tree. Surprised and scared, he asked, "Wh-Who are you?"

"I-I'm (Y/N).." you answered.

"I'm Seto Kousuke. Yoroshiku." He smiled. "Say, are you.. lost?" he asked again and saw you nodded.

"Then, let's find a way out together?" he said and reach out his hand.

Before you know, you two were out of the forest. When you were already separated from him, you found your mother looking for you. She was at the other side of the road. When he saw you, both of you ran towards each other. But suddenly, a car hit you two and before you know it you were in the heat haze daze and got your eye power.

"Now then, I should go to the apartment." You said as you finished buying some equipment for your new life. It's 10 years after the day when you met Seto. You have to live yourself now in cause of your eye power, piercing eyes. Your father was angry when your mother died and hushed you to leave the house, leaving you to live with your aunt. But then you decided to go back and live alone.

You were just outside the market where you bought some things when someone bumped into you and left, leaving you and your scattered things on the ground.

"Great. Now I have to get then back huh." You said.

"It seems you were in trouble. Want some help?"

You looked up and saw a youth in green smiling at you. He seems kind and in a way familiar.

"Oh yes, thank you." Then you two started to pick your things up.

"Say, did we ever met before?" he asked

"Hmm.. I don't know. I don't remember I met someone in the past."

"Oh, is that so."

You paused for a while and remembered something, "Unless, we didn't met on the city.."

"what do you mean?"

"maybe…" you were trying hard to remember that day in the forest, that boy's name. "Are you, by any chance, Seto Kousuke-kun?"

He startled and asked, "How did you know my name?"

"That day, 10 years ago. In the forest.."

He suddenly got his face bright, "Oohh, you're (Y/N)-san right?"

You smiled and said, "Yes, Glad you remember me."

"btw.. what're you doing here?" Seto asked.

"Just to buy something."

"Oh, I see."

"What about you?"

"I'm going to work. It's near this market."

"Ok then. I'm going home."

"Eh chotto! Where do you live now?"

"hmm.. (Your address) near this market too."

"Ohh then. Let's go there. We're on the same route."

"….. hm, ok."

So, you two went to your apartment. You choose to go through dark alley, since it was the fastest way. But suddenly, there are some thugs blocking your way.

"It' seems like you have some money. How bout' givin us some of it …" (He smirked).

"How bout' all of it hm?" said another man.

"How bout' you unblock our way?" Seto.

"That's brave of ya'. If ya' wanna pass ya' must pay for it. So gimme' ya' moneeeyyy now."

-silence-

"hey. Don'tcha have a mouth?! ANSWER."

-silence-

"Ooh~ ya' gimme no chance ya. So we'll use other way ya."

They came towards you two. You became scared. But before they came too near you use your piercing eyes

Seto was surprised to saw your eyes turn red but then he understood. The thugs were surprised and they seems like they were pierced and they screamed with all their might and go unconscious, some of the maybe died.

It's already finished. Seto asked, "It's amazing, (Y/N)-san! Since when did you have that eye power?"

"eh-eh? What '-'?"

"After I work around 4 pm let's go to Kido okay!"

"Ehhhhhhh?"

"I'll come to pick you up later. Jaa. See you later."

After Seto worked…

_"oh.. it's already 4 o'clock. He said he will come pick me up. Maybe I should wait at that alley.."_

You wait at one of the pole outside.

"(Y/N)-san~~~ (Natsuki's expression from utapri after seeing fairy or his dog, Elizabeth) "

"eeh? Eh? Seto-kun..?"

He grabbed your right hand. And dragged you along without saying anything. You just follow him running until he stopped and you bumped into his back. He stopped at an apartment building that you don't know. The number is 107.

"Where are we?" you asked.

"Let's go inside!" he said without hearing you.

"E-eehhhhh? Waiitt, Seto-kun!"

Before you know, you were already inside the building and saw someone in purple hoodie with long green hair sitting on the sofa.

"Kido! I've bought new member!" Seto said.

"What? Oh. Welcome."

"She's (Y/N)-san. (Y/N)-san, this is Kido. Our leader."

"Ano.. Yoroshiku. I'm (L/N)(Y/N)."

"You may sit there. (L/N)." (You and Seto sat) "So, what's your eye power?"

"eh?" you don't know what's Kido talking about. –Kido explained-

Q : "When did you got your eye power?"

A: "I think 10 years ago (?) when mother and I hit by a car."

Q : " Oh, I see. What do your eye power do?"

A (Seto answer this) : " Oh, today she's used that. When we walk together to her apartment. Those thugs seems like they were pierced inside, no blood were spilled."

" Well… starting now, you'll live here."

"eehh? Why?"

"You're Mekakushi Dan #10. Come here again tomorrow and bring you stuff tomorrow. No objection."

"EEHH? O-o-ok…"

"Ja~~ I will help you (Y/N)-san. Don't worry hahaha. So now, which do you prefer, would you like to stay here for tonight or back to your apartment?" Seto.

"Maybe I should go home and prepare for tomorrow." You answered.

"ok then. I'll be taking her home Kido. Let's go (Y/N)-san"

"Ok." Kido said.

The next day…

Knock Knock Knock.. Seto knocked your door apartment. You opened the door. "let's bring your stuff to my car. I help you". "eh? Your car? You have a car?" "No, no, that's not it. It's my office car. I just borrowed it."

-Skip time. You and Seto arrived-

"oh. You came." Kido opened the door. I'll take you to your room."

"thank you very much."

Then, you called by Seto to eat breakfast. There you were introduce to other members.

"Aah~ I remembered~ Seto used to talk about you back then." Kano said.

"Ah right." Kido.

"Stop it you two. (blushed)"

"Khukhukhukhu (laugh into tears)"

"eh.. hahaha ^^""

"Ah! Btw (Y/N)-san. What's your eye power?"

"Kido said it's piercing."

"You two are sure match to each other—"

"K-kano…"

"Why don't you two just go out already ?"

"e-eh?" Seto. "…" You've got angry. You pierced Kano on his stomach. But not too harsh. Immediately Kano fall to the ground. You smirk proudly. When you looked up you found everyone staring at you with their jaw dropped.

"(L/N)… "

"H-hey. Let's go camping today. Since it's summer vacation!" Seto said.

Then, You were already in same forest where you and Seto met. You and Seto were out to a search for some woods for fire. But then you two have got lost in the middle of forest.

"It's already 7 pm now. So, you have any idea to join Kido and Kano?" You said.

"No… "

"Hm.. "

"hm.. you know what Kano said is true. "

"Which part?"

"umm.. forget it."

"what it is?"

" I-I like you!"

"Eh? What'do you mean..?(blush)"  
"P-please go out with me…"

"eh…"

"You don't have to answer that now…"

"Y-YES"

"EH?! "

"A-ah.. so you don't want to –"

"It-It's not like that…"

"eh..?"

"I-I just didn't thought you would answer it that quickly.."

"A-ah, is that so.."

(Please insert your fluff scene if you prefer ;)

Then, you two found your way to join Kido and Kano. (Please insert your fluff scene ;b)


End file.
